youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonball Z: The Return of Cooler in Sonic Style
Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler is the sixth Dragon Ball Z movie, originally released in Japan on March 7, 1992. It was released on DVD in the United States on August 13, 2002. It also had a special theater presentation as part of a double-feature with Fusion Reborn on March 17, 2006. These movies are the first Dragon Ball-related movies to receive a theatrical release in the United States. This film, alongside Cooler's Revenge, was re-released to DVD and Blu-ray in a double feature on November 11, 2008. Plot A few years prior, the tyrant Frieza (Freddy) destroyed the Planet Namek during his battle with the newly transformed Super Saiyan Goku (Sonic). The peaceful Namekians found themselves without a home for months. Eventually they had a new planet created for them with the help of the Dragon Balls. For three years or so, they lived in peace on their new planet. One day however, a strange metal planet began to absorb New Namek. The silver planet wrapped around New Namek, absorbing its energy. Dende (Cheese), who's now the Earth's guardian, senses the plight of his people and calls Goku to ask for help. Goku (Sonic), Gohan (Tails), Krillin (Chris), Piccolo (Knuckles), Oolong (Charmy), Yajirobe (Espio) and Master Roshi (Silver) arrive and encounter an army of strange, large, silent robots. They soon learn, to their horror, that the mastermind behind the invasion is Cooler (Dark Sonic), Frieza's older brother, who Goku was thought to have killed a few years earlier and who now plans to use the Namekians as biological fuel for his ship, the Big Gete Star. Goku fights Cooler alone while the other Z-Fighters battle Cooler's robots. At first the Z-Warriors have trouble penetrating the robots' armor, but Piccolo instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the robots. However, there are far too many to handle and all the warriors, except Piccolo, are captured along with a village of Namekians. Piccolo is left behind and destroys all the robots. Then, he makes his way to rescue those who were captured. Elsewhere, it becomes apparent that Goku is no match for Cooler's new metallic form which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Cooler also reveals his ability to use the Instantaneous Movement technique, which Goku also uses. Goku continues to struggle even after becoming a Super Saiyan. Cooler reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body and fixes any flaws that may occur, in this case Cooler's arm being torn off by Goku. Just before Goku is choked to death by Cooler, Vegeta (Shadow), who had arrived in a separate pod, shows up just in time to help Goku. The two Super Saiyans attack Cooler and they soon are able to kill him. However, the Big Gete Star once again corrects a flaw in Cooler's design, in this case, giving Cooler a thousand bodies rather than just one. Outnumbered and exhausted, Goku and Vegeta are captured and transported to the Big Gete Star's core to be used as energy. As Cooler is leeching their Saiyan strength via strange wires, he snidely explains his manner of survival: not long after his defeat at Goku's hands, a nearby computer chip floated among a debris of spacecraft until it gained sentience and absorbed everything in its proximity and formed a spaceship. At one point, Cooler's remains, including pieces of his brain, were fused with the main computer and Cooler subsequently took control, effectively meaning that Cooler is the Big Gete Star. Goku and Vegeta regain consciousness and release all their Super Saiyan energy to the wires, overloading the system. They come face to face with the Big Gete Star's core, the true Cooler. Cooler attempts to crush Goku, but his hand is severed by Vegeta, giving Goku enough time to blast him with the last of his energy, causing his ultimate demise. Meanwhile, Piccolo arrives in the Big Gete Star, and meets up with a clone of Cooler, which explodes. Eventually, all the other clones of Cooler and every other robot in the Big Gete Star explode. Piccolo and the rest escape before the Big Gete Star leaves New Namek's orbit and explodes. Goku and Vegeta fall from the sky near the rest of the Z-Fighters, and everyone rejoices. Vegeta is nowhere to be found, but Goku still compliments his role in defeating Cooler. Vegeta is shown in his spacepod holding the computer chip that created the Big Gete Star. Then, he crushes it, ensuring that it'll never create another monstrosity like the Big Gete Star ever again. Cast Super Sonic 4.jpg|Sonic as Goku|link=Super Sonic Shadow was mad.jpg|Shadow as Vegeta|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower 2.jpg|Tails as Gohan|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles was hurt.jpg|Knuckles as Piccolo|link=Knuckles the Echidna Chris_smiled_2.jpg|Chris as Krillin|link=Christopher Thorndyke Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Master Roshi|link=Silver the Hedgehog Charmy Bee was surprise.jpg|Charmy as Oolong|link=Charmy Bee Espio screamed.jpg|Espio as Yajirobe|link=Espio the Chameleon Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Dende|link=Cheese Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as Cooler|link=Dark Sonic Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies